Cole's Effect
by Flattened
Summary: The RFI gave Cole an amazing power, enough to defeat the beast, but it came with the cost of every single conduits life. Except Cole's, who used that power, who channelled it into his escape. Yes bad summary but this is my first so don't judge to hard and please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cole had amazing power, but he didn't live long enough for it to truly emerge. When he was Kessler he could teleport, create ghost images of himself and once in despair as he lost his family, time travel. What if in the instance the ray field inhibitor was finally set off, Cole had access to that power. But could he us it differently?

Could he go forward?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke in the middle of a street. The first thing I noticed was how cold I was and then I realised I should be dead. The RFI should have made the ray field stuff useless killing me, that's what Wolf said. After a second of contemplation I got back to the matter at hand and the fact it was snowing and I was in a t-shirt.

I scanned the area to get my bearings but couldn't sense anyone which was odd as I was clearly in a town. Getting up I realised the houses were completely metal and not temporary as I had first thought. I jumped on to the roof of one nearby to see what was around me and saw the same metal houses in all directions.

Just on the edge of my scan range I felt electricity moving about and decided I could do with a boost. I used the ice launch to try to see it but I just saw more houses. So I began running.

Before long I came to sense people were at the edge of my kinetic pulse, however I wanted to be fully ready before facing the only people in this ghost town. I slowly realised the drainable electrical sources were moving like people, but didn't slow down quickly enough to stop my decent on to the street in front of the three of them. I'd never seen a robot before then but I really wasn't expecting it to have a gun. I should have expected it with my luck (and my love of the Terminator films) but it was my first.

Luckily I was still partly juiced so my ambient magnetic field was able to shrug off the first few bullets. I quickly deployed my frost shield and pulled the AMP off my back. Running forward I got past the first one swiping its legs and jumped on the second crushing its head. Dropping the shield, I used my free hand to grab the last one and suck it dry, filling me up. The first one was getting back up so I lined up my shot, swung the AMP and knocked its head clean off and over the building at the end of the street.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jane Shepard didn't like having to go along with Cerberus but they were there and she needed answers. She quizzed the two agents all the way to Freedom's Progress but got nothing from them. Now she was being shot at by MECs that were meant to be on her side. It was not her day.

Jacob and Miranda were good though, they could fight with the best of them but she liked fighting beside people she trusted more than anything. A quick incinerate destroyed a MEC pinning Miranda who preceded to lift two more MECs out of cover to have Jacob and Shepard shot them. They worked well together but she didn't like Miranda and would probably never like fighting beside her.

They stepped onto the next house just as something flew over the building into a wall beside them. It was a MEC's head. EDI promptly informed them a group approaching from the south had all gone offline within five seconds of each other, prompting Shepard to reload and order them quickly onwards.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I spotted a larger building that the people I could sense approaching were in. By this time there were two groups that had split up after meeting briefly. I decided to watch from the roof tops when I got near the building.

After a minute one group suddenly got much smaller and an explosion rocked the roof I was on prompting me to jump into the court yard to offer help against the robots. I was not expecting to see a tank of a robot firing rockets at some hooded figures. It turned towards me as I readied for the fight.

It launched a missile from its left arm which I blocked with a frost shield. I launched a couple of redirection missiles over its head, then ducked back behind my shield as it fired a second time. The hits were powerful and draining me fast so I had to act now. I dropped the shield and fired a simple shot at its head. This caused all the rockets to turn and hit it just as it was lining up its next shot.

It collapsed forward onto its arms which I promptly froze with two well placed ice grenades. Smiling to myself I jumped on its back, raised my AMP and drove it through its armour into its circuits. Bolts of lightning danced around me as I began draining as much as I could.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

How the hell was that possible? Jane Shepard couldn't believe her eyes as some random guy took down a YMIR Mech in less than a minute on his own. She didn't go as far as slack jawed but slightly widened eyes were much more her thing. As he was standing atop it Shepard decided to get involved and snipped the head of the MEC making it stutter trying to overload but it didn't for some reason.

He looked startled when his light show ended but quickly noticed her and gave a quizzical look at the damage she had obviously done. The man pulled his metal fork from its back and jumped down in front of Shepard.

He was fairly tall with a shaved head and a tight t-shirt on that must have done nothing against the cold. Miranda and Jacob walked up to flank Shepard but both still had shocked expressions, although Miranda hid it well.

Tali came out of the small building by the open space to see why it had gone quiet. She didn't see this man's display so she was happy to ask Shepard who he was and where the ice came from.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I didn't know this new girl but I could recognise the difference between hardened veterans and young soldiers. The girl had a mask that covered her face which I thought was odd but my gaze was drawn to the hot woman in a cat suit. I thought she must have been freezing as I was only able to properly do anything because of the electricity. The only guy there was openly staring at me, but I was used to it. Woman in the middle was definitely in charge and she didn't look happy to see me. Her eyes softened when she saw the girl though and I filed that away for later.

"So can anyone of you tell me where I am and what's going on?" I said to the group. No one answered at first but the girl began to quietly speak in some foreign language I'd never heard.

Another hooded figure hurried from the house, straight past me to some people on the ground. I decided to help get them up to show I was friendly to these soldiers. They watched me as I walked over and began to charge up for my pulse heal. As I bent down the girl squeaked and I her someone running towards me.

My hands connected and electricity jolted through him spilling out to the other one. He sat bolt upright and grabbed my arm, just as I noticed he only had three large fingers. The ginger woman suddenly pulled me away from him, with incredible strength I only thought arose from conduits. I scanned her again but she didn't have the gene, although something was different about her and the other woman.

All of them were stunned as the two hurt guys got up and turned to me. I stuck out my hand and he took it before hurrying off with the other hooded figure.

"Who the hell are you and how did you do that?" The ginger lady shouted at me from two feet away.

"So you do speak English. I'm Cole, Cole MacGrath. Conduit extraordinaire." I bowed in front of her, while she glared at me. "Where am I."

"Freedom's Progress"

"Where's that? Sweden?"

"Were not on earth."

"What?" I stepped back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard, this is Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. And how did you do that?" she said while gesturing to the destroyed robot and the house the hooded guys went in.

"I'm a conduit, but that doesn't mater what do you mean I'm not on earth I can't even fly, not to mention teleport to another planet. Maybe Nix could go to the moon if she trained her entire life but me, no way." I began to pace. Speaking more to myself than the Commander and the others. "No it has to do with the RFI." That's when I realised what them being human meant. "What year is it?"

"Calm down." The woman to the left said.

"Shut up. Humans aren't in space so either abductions are true and there is a community of humans in space, or I time travelled somehow. So tell me, WHAT FUCKING YEAR IS IT!?"

"Hay Shepard this guy's obviously demented. We should stun him and take him with us."

"Hold on Miss Lawson. He's human we can't just stun him." This was the first time the guy spoke and I knew from that moment I would like him if I got to know him.

"The year is 2185. Now explain everything." She stepped forward to grab my arm, but I jumped back and prepared a lightning tether. I couldn't think, I needed to get away from them, so I could be alone and decide what to do.

"Stop!" The one called Lawson shot a blue thing at me just as I began to throw the tether. I flew into the air and after a few seconds of disorientation realised that in my current state static thrusters would be perfect.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The man called Cole flew away. Miranda had throw a pull to stop him from doing whatever he was doing but he changed tactic and propelled himself using the lower gravity. Shepard was angry for a moment then sighed and turned to Tali. "So where's Veetor?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Authors note**

It will be in Mass effect 2 because I'm not familiar with 1 and 3 isn't a good back drop. Also I will assume the American government would try to make people forget about the events in the two infamous games as quickly as possible for panic control and so they can study it in secret. He will also not be on earth because then the alliance would deal with him not Shepard.

And no Delson... probably.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I approached them as they were getting on to their box shaped craft. They turned but didn't say anything as I waved and came over to their scowls. "OK. I think I worked most of it out and what the government did when I left. So if you want I think I can answer some questions. Only some, I'm not revealing everything."

"Who are you and how did you do that electric thing?" Miranda asked me immediately.

"I'm the demon of empire city. Cole MacGrath the most well known conduit in the world."

"What's a conduit?"

"Don't they teach you anything in schools today? A conduit is a human that has a gene. A gene that gives us super powers." I emphasised this by passing electricity between my hands. "My power involves electricity although I did get a little ice from another conduit."

"If you're from the past why don't we know about conduits?" Jane spoke quickly before Miranda could ask her question. "I think I would have enjoyed history if there had been super humans."

"Good question. I killed them all." I paused to let it sink in. "I inhibited the ray field radiation a conduit needs to survive, even if the gene was dormant they died without it. After that the government probably claimed credit for a cure and shut people up who knew what happened. I think I get a question now, ok." They looked at each other then turned back to me and nodded. "Good now let's see. How are you different from normal people? Cause I can tell you're not normal."

"We're biotic. Meaning we can affect the mass of objects and people around us. So if what you say about conduits are true we're basically the same. What did they need a cure for?"

"Except my power is unique, more powerful and more varied in uses." I counted off these points on my fingers to the obvious annoyance of Miranda. "The cure, oh well it was the radiation cause people were reacting badly to it so when it was gone people got better. Ok that's it for now, but if you let me come with you I will show you some powers. This palace gives me the creeps." Miss Lawson's eyes lit up with the possibilities of having a conduit. "You don't get to experiment on me. I've had enough of that crap and I know what you would do with it."

"You can come." Jane cut in. "If you promise to explain everything you know and if I think you can help me stop this," she gestured to the empty streets. "You have to help."

"Yes to the first but only when you know more and I know they're the bad guys in this."

"Good." She stuck out her hand and I shook it with a smile on my face.

"Commander, we shou..."

"No Miranda." The commander turned to Miranda then looked at the guy over her shoulder. "What do you think Jacob." He walked forward and turned to me.

"Can I trust you not to try to steal the ship with your powers?"

"No you can't, but I won't cause I don't even know how it works."

"OK I think he's fine Commander."

"Everyone on, were leaving."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shepard and Cole talked on the way to the station. He told her about his past and Kessler and his powers and the beast. He refused to talk about Nix again and left everything out about Kuo, Zeke and Trish. Shepard tried her best to tell Cole about all he had missed but quickly realise Jacob knew much more. With a little help from Miranda they got Cole up to speed before Sheppard spoke to the illusive man.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She was in there for a while but I was fine, it gave me more time to think. I had no idea what to do or where to go. Everyone I knew was dead apparently New Maris and Empire City are both gone, destroyed by a terrorist with a nuke and some freak weather according to records. There not the most inaccurate descriptions I've ever heard.

I decide to go with Jane. She seemed like a good person and right about stopping these collectors. This world came right out of some sci-fi film and I'd never paid much attention to it. "Ouch!" I jumped up from my seat and started pacing. These ships and places kept zapping me and it was getting annoying. Miranda said it was because the ships built up charge in the drive cores and I must be the perfect grounding wire, but I didn't care it just pissed me off and gave the others something to laugh at. Which they did, multiple times. It was a long journey in a small space.

I went over and tried talked to her when she came out with some guy who limped to the window. It opened showing some sleek ship with two wings. Jane gasped when she saw the writing on the side 'Normandy SR-2'. It didn't mean much to me but she must have recognised it. Realising she didn't tell me almost any of her history, I resolved to find out more.

We slowly went to get on but the one with the limp, introduced himself as Joker and told me to follow him quickly. We went down in the lift to a lunch room area, then off to the side into a medical office. There was a woman with gray hair talking to Jane but they both seemed happy to see each other. When we came in they turned to see us and Jane introduced me.

"Dr. Chakwas, this is Cole MacGrath. The one I was telling you about."

"Are, yes the one with the powers that deify physics. It's nice to finally meet you." She got up and shook my hand. "I would like to see these powers Shepard's been talking non-stop about for the past ten minutes." And Jeff its so good to see you how have you been?" They all talked for a while and I learnt Joker was the pilot and they had all served together before. I really wanted to know about her past.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

While Cole was checked out by Dr. Chakwas, Shepard wondered around the ship and talked to everyone before ordering the ships launch and subsequent flight path to Omega. She didn't like it but the two people seemed good people and she needed Dr. Solus to help with the stunning problem. Shepard was surprised by the lavish quarters she got but didn't mind at all.

After setting off she knew Cole would want to know more about her. She could see the questions piling up earlier and she was eager to see what he could do. Shepard called every one down into the hanger bay for target practice including Cole who turned out was having a hard time with the ships static discharge using him. She hoped she would be able to convince him to help but Shepard needed to see more to see if he even could.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I smiled when I saw the targets. I knew they wanted to see what I could do but I hadn't guessed they would test me on it. This was going to be fun. "So what's first?" I rubbed my hands in anticipation, sparks flying onto the floor in front of them. Everyone was here Jane, Miranda, Jacob and Dr. Chakwas.

"Fire your weakest and simplest shot at one of the targets. Then slowly ramp it up but don't do anything fancy, we need to gage your combat effectiveness." This made me smile.

"I thought I told you what I've been through for the past few months. How can you not understand I can fight?"

"Just do it. We have barriers now you might not be that good against them, so just get on with it." I fired a small simple bolt into a target as soon as she stopped talking. It flew right passed her head and struck the target dead centre.

"EDI what have we got." She stated aloud while glaring at me.

"That was a shot that could immobilise a weak, untrained human for a short while or stun a strong, trained one for a second. It appears the armour would have done nothing to it as the current would have passed through the metal sections. Cole would have to fire on a barrier for me to ascertain the outcome"

"What's that?" I motioned to the air as I asked the room.

"It's EDI. She's an AI that helps around the ship."

"Ok... which one of you has a shield on." I looked at Jane with a grin, but she quickly pointed to another target that had a slight shimmer. Before she had let her hand drop another bolt raced past striking it in the centre again. My eyes never left hers.

"The barrier nearly over-loaded but the buffer was able to discharge it fast enough."

"Could enough overload it?"

"For a time but the buffer would..." A stream of bolts left my hand for a second and a small 'puft' could be hard from the target.

"The buffer has overloaded and is now broken for a time depending on how quickly a charge can dissipate naturally."

"So, does that prove I can fight with you guys."

"We need to know you can kill with that."

"Oh come on." I left off a magnum bolt at one then proceeded to let bolts stream out of both of my hands at another. I kept it up with my right and fired off a couple more magnum bolts with my left. This lasted for over ten seconds before I thought I'd proved my point.

"Well I think they would be dead." Miranda spoke after a second.

"Correct." EDI chimed. "There was enough electricity in each to stun a krogan for a long while, combined they could put one in a coma."

"On Freedoms Progress you used ice, can we see that now." Miranda quickly spoke taking notes the whole time.

"Ok, it's a grenade so stay back." I launched it at its target while everyone ducked instinctively. Boom! The metal silhouette was frozen in ice instantly.

"Interesting... the larger shot next." I gave her a blank look because I didn't know which one she meant and I had a lot. She took is as I didn't understand the question so she specified the one on the planet that they saw.

"This place is a bit small for it. Maybe if you set one up against the back wall." I looked around the relatively small room. "And everyone get back." They set up a target near the back and then got to my end while EDI made helpful comments about not making a hole in the hull.

"Ok watch out!" I shot the missile high as everyone shouted and Jane sighted on the missile. Her first shot would have hit, if the bolt didn't curve towards the target. They were all stunned as the missile exploded at the other end of the hanger.

"What the hell was that, you could have warned us." Jane screamed at me putting the pistol back in its holster. I could not figure out how she pulled out that gun out that fast and I still can't.

"Well to be fair he showed us what we saw." I really was beginning to like Jacob.

"Ok but you should have told us before pulling that stunt." She turned around and walked to the wall muttering about discipline.

"Mr MacGrath." I turned to find the good doctor glaring at me. Before I could even apologise a hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face. Unfortunately for Dr. Chakwas I had honed the ability to electrocute my skin upon contact and fighting the corrupted had made it instinctual. She was even more pissed by the end of that slap.

Once Dr. Chakwas had left telling everyone she would continue getting the crews reports up to speed, they asked me if there was anything else I had to show.

"Yes but give me a sec I need to recharge." I walked over to a panel and started to drain it realising the lights were flickering and I was drawing electricity through everything metal within a meter. "Um… EDI you ok?"

"I'm fine Cole but my reserve batteries just lost a significant amount of charge."

"Well that's ok then, I'm all juiced up and you can just store some more electricity for next time. Shall we begin?" I started with electric pulse; lifting up crates and throwing them at more cut outs. I went on to my tether, ice launch and static thrusters. I finished with the ice shield that Jane had a delight shooting at me with.

Jacob then inquired about the AMP on my back and I was all too happy to pulverise another target with some quick strikes and a thunder drop. They were impressed with the show and Jacob even offered to have a mock fight but EDI announced our close proximity to Omega.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Omega not what I was expecting. I really thought it would have been cleaner but they told me it was a lawless part of the galaxy and I didn't really think on what that meant. When we stepped off the ship my first thoughts were about how old and decrepit things looked. Then I noticed the Batarians. They were as weird as they said but I just stood and stared. When Jane did notice she used a weak Biotic pull that forced me to pay attention when she talked.

"Ok. Cole stay outside and don't talk to anyone. You can't were armour so don't get into any fights, were going in to talk to Aria and I'll call you on your phone if I need you." We had found that an Omni-tool just exploded when I held it, so they hooked up my old phone to their network. She began to turn towards the central building but I stopped her.

"Why do these two get to go in the strip club and not me?" I said while motioning to Miranda and Jacob.

"They know what they're expecting; they've seen aliens before you haven't." She turned and walked a little way then spoke over her shoulder "Plus, you stick out like a sore thumb." I looked down at my t-shirt and realised what she meant.

Everyone I had seen wore some form of armour even if it was just a vest. I also lacked any obvious fire-arm which most the other humans and Batarians had. I found not staring at the Batarians hard and I got a few growls from passersby if I didn't look away in time. Miranda had said there government was based on slavery and the council didn't want to do anything because they claimed it was cultural. I hated this from the moment I'd heard it and it was hard not to kill some when they were talking loudly about 'shipments'.

"Cole." this made me jump as I'd just spotted my first Vorcha entering the area and I was transfixed.

"Go for Cole."

"There's a kid coming out barely over 15, he just signed up to fight for the mercenaries against Archangel. Can you destroy his gun so he can't fight and doesn't end up dead."

"What does he look like." All serious now. I knew what kids would do in gangs I had fought enough of them. Jane just sent me a message with a blurry picture of his back, which I preceded to use to scan everyone around the club's door. When I noticed him holding his weapon with glee, making his way over to the parking area I got in front of him. He was young and I could see he didn't know what he was doing in his eyes. Quickly I grabbed his wrist and shocked it, making him drop the gun. I caught it with my other hand and sent a pulse through it breaking it and destroying its circuitry. "Kid." I put the gun back in his hand forcefully and leaned in close. "Don't waste your life in any mercenary group. I've seen it kid, you can do better." I pushed past the dazed kid as the gun began to smoke slightly.

I got back when Jane emerged heading back towards the parking area. "So, how'd it go?"

"We got the information we needed but she wanted to know who you are." I fell into step beside her and began to speak, but she continued before I had the chance. "We didn't tell her anything, don't worry." I let out a breath. We approached a Batarian who told us if we were going to help with the fight against Archangel only three of us could go. "Sorry Jacob but Mirada's a both biotic and can overload the MECs if we need to and this would be a good time to test Cole. Go back to the ship and talk to us from there."

"Yes Commander." Jacob turned and left with a salute.

"Shouldn't we be going after Dr. Solus Commander."

"Solus is out of the way were he is, but Archangel is in the path of an army. I think his situation is more pressing."

"Ok Jane can we please get going I want to hurt someone." She stared at me as we began getting in.

"I'm not your commanding officer but I would prefer Shepard." We all got seated, Jane in front me and Miranda in back, and the door closed. I was still having trouble comprehending all this, but Shepard was calm and I was beginning to trust her. I was not going to trust Miranda anytime soon; she seemed too full of herself. Jacob was honest and he didn't seem all that bad; he did stand up for me against Miranda which I appreciated. Cerberus was new to me, a pro-human almost terrorist group. I was definitely having mixed feelings.

"Hey Shepard you told me about what happened to earth and humans in general but not you. What demons do you have in your closet?" I leaned forward with a grin expecting a rude 'mind your own business' response and was slightly surprised when she looked round at me and began to talk.

"I grew up on earth." Miranda didn't look surprised, but I got the feeling she was. Shepard turned back to the front. "I didn't know my parents, I lived on the streets with some other kids. That was the only life I knew." I was really surprised by this point. She was opening up slightly and this was unnerving to say the least. Jane Shepard didn't seem the type to open up to a basic stranger.

"Almost there." The Batarian said completely oblivious to the tension Jane had created.

"Ok weapons check" Jane barked all soldier like again. We touch down a few seconds later and met a Batarian when we got out. Jane talked about Archangel and he inquired about me being in an obviously trained and well equipped group. We walked on a minute later without giving away anything.

As we walked through the rooms and barricades Jane subtly picked up a data pad and led us to a room with one of the big robots in. "I'm going to hack it to see if we can't turn it if they deploy it. Guard the door." Jane quickly got down to work giving us no room to talk. After a minute she turned round and left, leaving us to catch up and except EDI's explanation of what the Commander did. She seemed like she didn't want to leave a second to breath, which was clearly irking the XO. Once we got to the front barricade Shepard began talking to a Batarian that was fixing what looked a bit like an advanced helicopter without blades.

Jane returned to the group, leaving the Batarian mechanic to work. She told us we'd be up in a second, prompting Miranda to draw a pistol. They had tried to give me a gun of my own back on the ship if not to use, just so I'd look more normal. It blew up as soon as it turned on just like the Omni-tool. EDI said that they may be able to find a way to shield the devises, but I didn't care about the gun and didn't know what an Omni-tool did. We were ready to go and all we needed was the signal.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The attack started. I watched as one free-lancer get gunned down immediately, making me think of that kid outside Afterlife, I was relived I stopped him. We jumped down and all ran forwards as another merc's head exploded. I got underneath his balcony quickly, just ahead of Miranda and Jane. One guy who made it kept going and was shot from the other side of the balcony. Jane motioned for us to move as soon as another group went over the top.

We all ran forward and straight up the stairs. We stopped just behind the two guys trying to open his door. Jane motioned for me to take the two on the door while she and Miranda took the three on the ground floor. I placed my hands on their shoulders waiting for the signal. The signal turned out to be her rifle telling the world of a man's death.

"Sorry about this."

I sent electricity streaming through my arms straight into their bodies killing them instantly. Miranda dispatched another with a warp and single shot from her pistol, while Jane finished off the last one. They turned to the slightly smoking bodies of my two as the door opened behind me.

We walked in, while archangel was taking a shot at a merc in cover. It went clean through his head and I wondered whether he was better than the commander or not cause they were definitely close. The Turian stood up and I wondered if he was going to take the helmet off and ask what we just did and why.

Jane just smiled when he took the helmet off. "Shepard I thought you were dead."

"Not quite Garrus." she went over and hugged him, which I thought was quite affectionate for Shepard. "So Archangel. I see you've been busy."

"Well I had to do something while you weren't around. But Shepard aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He gestured to Miranda and me, all the while cradling his sniper.

"Right. This is Miranda she is one of the people who rebuilt me. And this is Cole." She motioned to us in turn. "He is definitely harder to explain. But shouldn't we be focused on the whole stuck here with mercs thing."

They then talked for a bit about how the mercenaries came to be at his door and how we would get out of this. Eventually she told me to go down and kill any that got past the two snipers defence.

It was fun really. Watching their elation that they made it across the bridge safe then realising a big man with a big metal stick was going to beat them to a pulp. Or I would sweep their legs out from behind a pillar and then bring the amp down on their head. The most fun to watch by far was jamming the amp into their backs and putting enough electricity through it to kill a herd of elephants. They danced like they were on strings.

They dropped the big mech next but that was the one Jane messed with and it was quickly killing most of the mercs for us. Unfortunately it died before Jaroth went over the barrier. He made it to me even though his shields were taken down pretty quickly by the pair of snipers. He just looked at me wondering how I hadn't been killed since I clearly wasn't wearing armour nor had a shield. That's when I showed him why.

I lunged forward with the amp shocking his hand and making him drop his gun. Before I could follow this up with a left hook to the face he set me on fire with his Omni-tool. It wasn't that painful really just a shock that allowed him to pick up his gun and bring it to bear on my head. A loud crack sounded behind me as his head exploded before me.

I turned to see Jane reloading her sniper, with a surprised and slightly alarmed look. I was puzzled for a second before I realised I was still a little bit on fire and probably burned quite badly. I smiled as I located Jorath's gun as the closest power source and drained it. It felt good, skin knitting back together but the site of Jane's further alarm as I healed was priceless.

She left leaving me to drain some more weapons. Just a minute later she returns without Miranda and motions me over to the door beneath the stairs. "I left Miranda to help Garrus defend this place. We're going down there to close some blast shutters." She punctuated this by immediately turning round to exit.

When we got to the tunnels Jane closed the shutter in front of us just as some Vorcha and a Krogan were coming through. I ducked next to the wall and launched multiple cluster grenades into the fray as Shepard shot one Vorcha through the head. While they were all reeling from the completely unconventional electricity weapon, Jane quickly pulled out her pistol and shot the Krogan in the head multiple times. That combined with his nervous system going ape shit killed him quite quickly just as the shutter came down. "That… was very fun." I commented to Jane while draining the door control.

"That was an electrical grenade. You said you didn't have that capability." Jane coldly stated reloading her rifle without looking from me.

"So I held a few things back, it doesn't affect you."

"If you can do different things I can use you differently, meaning we have the best situation to fight with and more people go home."

"Fine I'll tell you any specifics if I think they're useful."

"You tell me all your powers."

"I thought we were on the clock and that would take hours to properly tell you."

"Ok, we'll talk later. This way."

We went down a narrow corridor with loads of little walls along it for some reason I couldn't fathom. Jane and I slowly advanced holding off waves of Blood Packed trying to get to Garrus. It was quite fun seeing them all failing to comprehend what I was doing to their friends and then Jane behind me ending their confusion by ending their lives. It was fun untill I turned a corner and got a flamethrower to the face.

This hurt a lot. It was much worse than Jaroth's flames and it was a continuous jet giving me no time to recover. In desperation I through a shatter blast at him. I brought my hands down and saw a large icicle was protruding from his neck, fortunately it was really long and it exited the back effectively pinning him to the wall. Jane came round the corner and blew the head off one down the hall while the Vorcha reached up to his neck to stop the bleeding. She didn't like what I did next at all.

I lost it. I was pissed and I was in a lot of pain, so I grabbed his face and drained him for all he had. He lasted longer than I expected but after I was done I'd had enough and unleashed what I knew would stop them. The Ionic freeze reached all the way down the corridor since it was so enclosed and it formed a wall. Jane stared at me I'm not sure which bit of my display was worse to her, the torturing of the sentient or the multiple frozen bodies still clearly alive. "We are definitely going to talk later."

Ok was all I said back, internally berating myself for the loss of control. I hated the feel of the electricity from a body; it was like it hated me for taking it from its home. I used it up quickly in the next room resorting to my amp for Varren. When I ran out I would pick up a gun and drain it or Jane would throw me one, giving me more time on the almost continuous precision. We were sniping anything that came through the blast doors and even some people that hadn't yet.

Jane called out for me to make a run for the button while she kept sniping. On my run for the controls I spotted a Varren headed for Jane. I quickly rolled close enough to pick it up with my electric pulse and through it at an approaching pyro. Accompanied by a hail of bullets I quickly made my way to the door and started the countdown. I didn't realise that a Krogan was rounding the corner so when I leaned round to keep them back I was shot full in the chest and no amount of passive barriers could hold that back. I blacked out.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for the reviews and the rest but I would appreciate more reviews if you want to as I know I could always improve my writing and I want to know what you think. When I started this story I really didn't consider when I would finish this story so if you have any ideas as to when I should end it. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next thing I remember was waking up in immense pain with Jane leaning over me applying medi-gel. I could barely think straight with how my chest felt like it was on fire, but I had the sense to try to drain something. Unfortunately Jane was kneeling beside me, so when I began (it appeared I could just drain from the station itself, there was wiring everywhere) she was hit with a few stray arcs. Her kinetic barriers took the brunt but a few got past after they shut off meaning she got zapped in the shoulder.

Jane jumped back and I sat up feeling ok, but my chest still felt tingly. After a few seconds she got up and offered me her hand. I took it and she roughly pulled me onto my feet. "How the hell are you standing you should be dead or dying?" She quietly asked me while reloading her mantis.

"Well the brunt was taken by the passive magnetic field I produce but a lot got through and ruined my shirt." I examined the hole in my shirt and healed skin while explaining. "I sucked a few mega watts to restore my chest and on this station I can drain anywhere… I think."

"Ok are you ok to fight cause we better get back, and I'll go on if you need to rest."

I just grinned in response and made my way back to Archangel. When we emerged from the stairs another door in the apartment was cut open revealing some tough looking Krogan. We dived into cover and Jane started returning fire with her Shrunken. Seeing the big one begin up the stairs I quickly formed a plan.

I fired some missiles at the other end of the room and caught one quicker Krogan in the face. As it looked like I was just a terrible shot the big guy headed up to the next level while I lined up my next volley. Instead I just shot a quick blast in his back so he was the target for the shots it looked like I'd missed. When they hit he was completely surprised and so he face planted… hard. I leaped from my cover and launched myself up the stairs. He shock his head and began to get up when I landed on his back pinning him there. I watched him struggle for a second before I restrained him. When he realised what I'd done he just started to below and insult me.

By the time I was done Jane and Miranda had pinned down the rest leaving Archangel to snipe them from above. It was over quickly with a few ice grenades to get them out of cover they soon succumbed to the mass effect rounds. When Jane came up the Stairs she noticed the Krogan wasn't dead and just restrained. She soon remedied that.

She talked with Garrus for a second before the gunship flew past the window and started offloading troops. We got behind cover and they quickly got into a fire-fight. I decide to help with some well placed grenades. The hail of fire though kept them from really taking advantage so I jumped up with an ice shield and ran for Jane who was behind a plant. This drew most of their fire allowing the others to kill a few and suppress the others. "You know I thought death would be more peaceful than this." I said to Jane while lining up a precision on an unshielded legionnaire's face. He didn't even scream.

"Funny how life works out." She replied finishing off their leader. With that we cleaned up the last of them before Garrus told us to get on the balcony to deal with some more that were rappelling down to the ground floor. I just jumped over the side and landed in front of them. They shot at me as I got to cover but still throwing a few ice grenades in their direction. Any that got hit were left for Miranda to pick of with her pistol. I decided to give Miranda some covering fire with twin bolt streams so she could join me. With two snipers and a few lift blasts we were able to clear them out quickly. As soon as it was over Garrus called us back giving me a particularly long stare.

Unfortunately before we got back into his room the gunship returned. A hail of bullets kept Jane from getting in giving me and Miranda time to catch up. We had to get down as a Vorcha decided it wasn't dead and started firing at us. He took Jane's shields down by half but we got into cover quickly. Miranda was the first to return fire in the form of a warp that gave an opening for me and Jane to riddle him with bolts and bullets.

I felt an explosion in Garrus' room, and we were able to rush in as the gunship had stopped pinning us in the door way. We got behind cover but quickly took turns at being pinned and firing. I was sitting behind a plant draining the lights when an explosion caused Miranda's cover to land on top of her. Realising then that I needed to finish this quickly now, I made my move.

I rushed forward with an ice shield protecting me from the rain of bullets. I launched straight at the cockpit and landed face to face with the pilot. The only thing between us as I smiled was a small piece of glass. I stood up on his ship and stuck my hands out to my sides and began to drain. Everything around me burst into arcing lightning. I was draining from the entire station.

There was lightning arcing from every surface hitting me and the gunship as it rocked around trying to dislodge me. I felt amazing every light exploded as it was filled with electricity. The gunship was being drained of all of its power too so it was beginning to fail. I stopped for a second and it was totally silent.

That's when I filled it with everything I just got. In that moment I could feel it running through every circuit, every wire and into its pilot. It took just a second for the huge surge to find the missile detonators, the element zero in the guns and the engine capacitors. All three simultaneously detonated just as I flipped backwards onto the roof.

"Cole" Shepard shouted from below me. I jumped into the smoke, dropped and then used my static thrusters to angle myself back inside.

"Come on Garrus" Shepard was muttering to herself as she knelt over her fallen ally. Miranda was out from under the table and next to Jane.

"Cole, you helped the Quarians. Help him." Jane pleaded while looking up at me. At that moment I knew she felt something more for this alien than anyone else. I knelt beside him rubbing my hands together building charge. Placing them on his chest he jolted and the wave caught both of the two women who I could tell felt its effects.

Miranda was summoning back up as I did what I could for him. I felt useless this was much more complex then what I was used to. He was burned and had multiple shrapnel fragments stuck in various body parts, I was used to just single bullet wounds or impacts to the head. He had all this and he wasn't even human.

I jumped down to clear the way as Jane applied Medi-gel and Miranda signalled some Cerberus marines from the Normandy. There were only a few left that I took great pleasure in dispatching. For most I used a magnum bolt to the head, I was still supercharged from my drain earlier so they were much more devastating than usual. For a few I got up close and used the AMP.I was finished with the small group by the door we came through.

The marines came in just as I swept one guys legs from under him, while blasting one that was recovering over a table. I led them through the rooms till they got to the house and rushed in.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt Samuels had never seen anything like it. After visiting the latest colony to go missing they were now heading to the Citadel with what they picked up. A Quarian had left a message detailing how they found the colony and why they had been there. The team were annoyed by the fact their crime scene had been contaminated but they conceded they probably wouldn't have found anything anyway. They had made their normal search for survives and that's when they found her.

She was freezing, but it wasn't the cold, it was her. All her vitals were fine, it didn't seem to make much difference to her body that her core temperatures was just above zero. All attempts to raise her temperature had failed so they tried running her DNA through the database. Samuels sat by the containment pod wondering how they were going to wake her and find out how the hell she was still alive. The computer came back with the results of the search after a few hours but all they said was classified.

Meanwhile three people across the galaxy got sent a message detailing past events and a file on important people in those events. They didn't know where these messages came from but they all got much paler as they read the automatic messages and when they were set up, 2012.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane was making her rounds while Garrus recovered. She found me in the infirmary getting tested to see if my burns did any damage I didn't heal. Dr Chakwas had calmed down since our last encounter but she still hadn't completely gotten over my power. Jane walked in and I could tell she was much happier now that Garrus was going to be ok.

"Thanks Cole. Apparently your thing really helped."

"She's right you know whatever you did to him really helped." The good doctor interjected.

"I appreciate the thanks but he's still going to have those scars." I reply as I jump down off the bed. "Where is he anyway?" I gestured at the medical bay vaguely.

"He's in the weapons battery." At this Dr Chakwas muttered something. "Speaking of scars though, when you drained the station just after you were knocked out one bolt struck me in the shoulder."

"Uh... sorry?"

"I've had a scar there for over ten years, now it's gone. I checked it when Miranda woke me up, it was there then, so it must have been your power."

"So do you want me to say sorry or do you want me to do it to Garrus cause I don't think it works like that a lot of the time."

"No, just wanted to mention it in case I do want you to get rid of some in future. Now about those powers you didn't tell us about."

"Well how about you go get this Salarian Doctor and I'll stay here and write a dictionary of my powers, ok?"

"Ok. See you later" She smiled at me as she left calling Miranda and Jacob with her Omni-tool.

"Now that were alone I wanted to discus certain things about your and the ship's safety." Dr Chakwas said quickly. "But first try this on." She handed me a piece of metal that had a few lights on.

"Well it didn't explode so I guess that's something." She points to her left arm where I can see a similar piece of metal stuck to it. I placed it on but it didn't stick to my arm.

"Oh right, er. Do you have any long sleeved clothes at all?" I though about getting some armour as my shirt still had some bullet holes in, but they all had some form of electronics in them so I couldn't.

"I came here from the past I'm amazed any clothes at all came through. Do you think I could borrow some?"

"I'm afraid all we have are Cerberus fatigues and they have metal weave in them."

"What about if I just stick it to my shoulder." I held it next to the small amount of shirt sleeve on my left bicep. When it attached it let of a beep then a flashing red light appeared.

"EDI could you reprogram it remotely to work on his upper arm?"

"Done." It stopped flashing and held a solid green. An orange interface appeared over my bicep.

"Cool thanks. So this works like my phone right?"

"Among other things Mr. McGrath." EDI replied. "It can also act as a PDA but can be fitted with weapons and hacking capabilities."

"Um, no thanks. I'm going to go explore Omega, shout if you need me."

"Well the other thing can wait for now, but just don't touch anything conductive on the Normandy." Dr Chakwas said quickly. I frowned for a second then I realised what she meant as I left the medical bay. With a passing nod to Joker I stepped back on to Omega for no more reason than to see what the future was like.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The patient slowly opened her eyes. Samuels could tell she was disorientated but she knew a hospital when she saw one. The woman quickly tried to place herself but due to the human councillor, they had covered all labels or any way to tell where she was. Her hands were still giving off vapour even though they'd turned down the temperature considerably. The LT was wondering about what the councillor knew about her when he entered.

"How are you?" Udina spoke softly. He could be heard through the two way glass with the aid of a small microphone. "I'm councillor Donnel Udina and I'm sure you have some questions about your situation, ones that I will try to answer." She frowned. Looking towards the two way glass knowing exactly what it was as she starts to talk.

"Turn the mic off, I know how this works." With a small sigh Udina got out his Omni-tool and disabled the mic. "What is that?" The woman was staring at his arm as if it had an eyeball in the wrist.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning." The councillor replied. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was really surprised it took me so long to offend the locals. In the end it was a group of blood pack that I pissed off; four Vorcha and one Krogan. They'd been harassing a group of Asari who were just having a meal. I've always been terrible with ages but since Asari could be a thousand years old I was just going to say they were all probably young. I was next to them looking at the menu when one of them was grabbed by the Krogan.

She screamed while the others started to glow blue. I got up and turned to see the Vocha pointing the guns at the rest of the Asari while the Krogan wisped in his captive's ears. "Hey." I shouted at them all. "Let her go, she clearly doesn't want to be with you." I calmly walked towards the Krogan as they all turned to me.

"Go away human this has nothing to do with you." The Krogan growled at me, as the Vocha turned. I was wondering which one I should go for first; the guy with the shotgun would be annoying but getting the girl out of here needed to be a priority. She seemed to be just pissed with the Krogan not at all worried or looking for help.

"Leave human." The Vorcha at the front hissed at me while stepping forward to hit me with his gun. I grabbed it trying to restrain the electricity coursing through my arm.

"Let her go now and I will leave." I said through gritted teeth; it takes much more to stop electricity than releasing it.

"No." The Krogan said with a smile. I then let the electricity flow into the gun, as I reached up with my other hand. Placing it on his chest I blasted him into the air making him drop the almost molten gun. I took out my amp with the other hand readying it to deliver a seriously large shock. I launched up as they all fired simultaneously and came back down on the arm of the Krogan. The amp sent hundreds of volts coursing up his arm making him drop the girl and stopping him from entering the fight properly.

"Get out of here." I shouted over my shoulder jumping away from the Krogan. I squared up to the three remaining Vorcha and readjusted my grip on the AMP. The Vorcha on the left fired with his Avenger but I went low and with a quick jab to the stomach gave myself some room. I reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me while I stepped forward so he was covering me and put the AMP away. The one with the shotgun fired, catching my right leg but mostly his friend. I threw the Vorcha so he flew past me and hit the Krogan, leaving me open. Running sideways I unleashed twin bolt streams into the two left. The one with the shotgun went down shooting and got me in the shoulder, but the other dived out the way. I ended up vaulting over the restaurant's solid metal counter in a hail of bullets, just as the Krogan managed to shrug off the Vorcha and draw out his Revenant. If I hadn't acted quickly they all would have recovered so I decided to go in close.

Taking down the Vorcha had to happen soon so I could take down the Krogan one on one. The original had gotten up by now and drawn a pistol, while the one that had dived was kneeling and firing his Avenger. As soon as the Revenant clicked empty, I jumped over the counter and fired a freeze rocket at the kneeling one. Putting up a shield to absorb the pistol shots I ran full tilt into the Vorcha.

We both went down hard but I was able to grab his wrists and roll the Vorcha on top. Just in time to take a lot of the new revenant clip. Throwing the dead body towards the guns flashing muzzle, I threw a lightning tether at the far end off the room. A quick yank was all it took me to slide behind a metal column. I was really hurt by this point; I had multiple Revenant hits in my legs, my shoulder and thigh had a few shrapnel holes in from the shotgun and I'd taken one in the stomach when the Krogan had first announced his return to the fight.

The shots stopped coming so I reached my left hand out only to pull it back in when more shots came. The last remaining Vorcha came screeching round the corner his hands and gun encased in ice. He tried to bring it down on my head still screeching. The screeching had given me enough warning though, allowing me enough time to bring up my right wrist to block the swing. It crunched under the force but I was able to bring my left hand into his stomach. Bringing it back for another punch I felt a searing pain through my calf.

When I'd blocked the Vorcha's attack I'd stepped back exposing my leg to the Krogan. I fell back landing in the open but not being ripped to shreds yet I killed the Vorcha with two quick magnum bolts to the head. Laying there I realised the Krogan was smiling at me. "You fort well human, now die." He roared, levelling the gun at me. Before he could pull the trigger though I shot static out of my hands sliding me across the ground. I could see the bullets perforating the ground where I had been as I placed my palms flat on the floor fired two blasts down. It sent me high into the air and I was able to grab onto the light fixtures with my left hand.

"You fort well Krogan, now die." Just as he brought the Revenant up to fire I shot him in the eye with a precision. The eyeball exploded while the Revenant began firing randomly. The Krogan's screams were of anger and pain but he couldn't focus as the blood rage began to overtake him. I jumped down careful to avoid any fire from his gun.

He stopped firing and dropped the gun, so I tethered it towards me and drained it. I began walking towards him slowly making sure he could see me as he stopped moving and looked at me. The Krogan held his left hand up to cover his eye while retrieving a blade with his right.

By this time we'd gathered quite the crowed and the Asari were still at the bar but holding back their angry friend. I continued towards him knowing full well I could end it now but wanted to do it more personally. We squared up to each other assessing the others injuries and I smiled as he made the first move.

He brought the knife forward to try to gut me, but I turned sideways and shocked his arm. The Krogan quickly tried to grab my head with his left. I just slammed my shoulder into his face making him stumble backwards and miss his grab. in the second he was disorientated I kicked him in the stomach and put him on his back.

I waited for a second as he got up but left him no time to get ready as I put my all into an uppercut. He stumbled back but when I went for a leg swipe he just slammed his foot down on my ankle. The krogan grinned and brought a second knife down on my face.

With my leg still under his foot I had to grab his wrist with my right hand and leaned on my left. As I let the electricity go in my arm something happened that I thought I'd lost. Blades made of Lightning burst from my arms making deep cuts in both the floor and his wrist.

He roared and stepped back cradling his wrist for a second. I got up with the blades still sparking on my arms. The Krogan charged and I charged as well. I went low slashing the back of his knees. He fell onto his hands and knees while I rolled over his back leaving a large gash. He growled at me one final time as I plunged the blade between his eyes.

The crowed was silent as the blades dissipated and Krogan gurgled. A weak warp came from behind me and pulverised the almost dead krogan's face. I jumped and spun to see the Asari girl from before.

"Why did you do that?"

"Really? Why did you help me? I didn't ask you."

"Ok yeah, but you clearly needed it."

"Come on we need to go before more arrive." One of the other Asari wished trying to pull her away. I looked around and sent out a pulse to check if any blood pack were near. When I looked back at the Asari the pulse had revealed something very interesting about her.

My sudden intake of breath caused me start coughing wildly as the Asari began to leave. When I recovered I chased them down and blocked their path.

"Stop, er, I have to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"Could we do this in private, it is sort of important."

"No."

"Ok then. Well the thing is, it is very likely you could have powers like my own. You're a conduit"


End file.
